The unexpected neighbour
by Lily is Wholocked
Summary: He did not know her. But she knew him. Everyone knew him. So what happens if He becomes Her new neighbour?


**Right! This is my second fanfic... and a sudden creation by my weird mind...and this is dedicated to my first and only reviewer...Doctor Brittana Banana Who... It's basically Lily and James fanfic...in Lily's POV... and there might be a chapter or two in others POV... This is a LE/JP story with a twist**

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans pulled back her blonde <strong>(AN: I know she's a redhead)** hair into a a long ponytail, checked out her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She opened the top draw of her dressing table, pulled out her wand and yelled, "Mom!" There was no answer So, "Mom! Did you take my book that was lying here on my table?"...No answer!"Mom" she yelled again.

A bony faced peeked inside her room through the open door and said, "Do you mind not shouting. We'd like some peace, you see? I have things to do and with you shouting I doubt I could do that "

"Oh! Gosh! Petunia, I'm so sorry for disturbing you while you were putting on your make up. Will you ever forgive me? I promise I'll never do it again " Lily said dramatically rolling her eyes.

"Ugh! Lily, you are such an irritating freak and do you mind putting that stick away? ",saying so Petunia banged the door and walked back to her room.

Smiling, Lily put her wand in her skirt pocket mumbling to herself, "Just love to piss her off! ", pulled open the door and ran down the stairs yelling, "Mom!". A heart shaped face poked through the kitchen entrance," Yes?"

"Did you take my history of magic book from my table?" A sheepish smile appeared on the face.

"Mom!", said Lily exasperated."How many time do I tell you not to take my thing without my permission?"Sorry,Lil, I just read the first few pages and it was interesting. I fell in love with it. I just had to read it. ", she said.

"I know you live books and magic, mom. But next time please do tell me before taking my things, okay?"Her mom nodded. "So, where is it?""Near the fireplace, go take it and just lend it to me so that I can finish reading it. "

"Sure.",she said and bounced to the living room to take her book from the fire place. She found it and ran back to her room, banging the door shut. The calender caught her eye and she smiled, "Just 2 days and then I can use magic even here. "Suddenly, "Merlin's pants! I cannot believe it! I cannot believe I forgot about it"

The day before her birthday was Alice's birthday. Alice, her best friends birthday. Lily could not believe it- she had forgotten to get her a gift. "Sweet Merlin! What the hell is wrong with you Lily? Ugh! Pull yourself together, get your lazy fat ass up and go get her a present "she chided herself.

She flew into action,grabbed her purse and opened the door and flew down the stairs."Mom!"she shouted. "What? ",an irritated voice came from the kitchen. "I'm going shopping and I'll be back in an hour. "

"Be back soon...Hey! Wait! Why are you going shopping all of a sudden?""Got to go mom. I'll tell you later. Bye!", saying so she dashed off. She knew explaining to her mom would be long process and that she would get a lecture about good friendship and how her mom would scold her for being such an irresponsible friend

She walked as fast as she could till she reached the end of the road and paused to catch her breath. She set off again and did not stop till she reached the shopping square. She then slowed down her pace and went around looking at the displays in various shops. She did not know what to get Alice. Alice was a cheerful and bright girl, but to everyone's surprise she did not like bright things or glittery stuff. She liked thing that did not have shocking colors but calm and pleasant colors. Lily went past the clothes store, the books store, the perfumes store, the jewelers store, the antique shop, the...She moved backwards...There it was the perfect gift!

It was a blue stone pendent. It was a morning blue, the blue of Alice's eyes, stone nestled in a cushion of blue velvet..It was extraordinarily beautiful!


End file.
